Generally, the surgical robot refers to a robot capable of performing a surgical operation to replace a doctor. Advantageously, the surgical robot would operate more accurately and precisely as compared with a human and enable remote operation.
The surgical robots are classified into bone surgery robot, laparoscopic surgery robot, and orthopedic surgical robot depending on usage. The bone surgery robot is used for surgery to cut or join bones. The bone surgery robot has a higher accuracy of operation compared to a person's own operation with little hand shake. Also, it prevents the excessive radiation exposure from X-ray device for monitoring the operation progress and the stamina reduction of the medical worker from long-time surgery, advantageously.
Korea Patent NO. 2014-0112208A1 discloses surgery robot and control method thereof.
The conventional surgery robot operates the surgery along the determined surgical path automatically but it doesn't handle the outbreak situation during the surgery, for example, such that surgical site isn't confirmed before the surgery and overlooked during the surgical planning and thus the surgical path should be renewed.